¿¡Por qué?
by Asynjur
Summary: ...un OneShot...un poco corto, para matar el aburrimiento...porfavor lean y dejen reviews...gracias


_todo esto ocurre en el sexto año...Sirius y Remus no nos pertenecen ...disfruten y dejen sus comentarios._

-"Por qué!...por qué lo hiciste...en que pensabas...¿como has podido?...ohh.".

Remus tenia cogido a Sirius de la túnica y lo azotaba contra la pared fría de la habitación...Sirus solo dejaba caer lagrimas a caudales sobre sus mejillas, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza escuchando las palabras de su amigo y compañero...

-"traicionaste mi confianza...me traicionaste...prometiste no decirlo...me diste tu palabra...qué te he hecho Para merecer algo así...por favor respóndeme."

sirius solo apretaba los labios haciéndose daño...tenia tantas ganas de poder responder esas preguntas pero el aun no lo sabia...como dolía oír al dulce Remus gritar y llorar tan desesperadamente...el joven animago sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo se convulsionaba sobre el suyo por el llanto con el que luchaba para seguir hablando...se atrevió a abrir los ojos, lo que vio le destrozo el corazón...Remus lloraba con la cabeza gacha apoyada en su pecho mientras apretaba con mas fuerza sus manos en su túnica y lo azotaba...tenia sus mejillas cubiertas de un tono rosa y las lagrimas marcadas...era el mismo recorrido que estaba impreso en su propio rostro...lo observo aun llorando...contemplo el desesperado lamento de su amigo...empezó a sentir algo en su pecho, como si le hubieran arrebatado el corazón quiso saber por que pero no pudo...todo lo que se le venia a la mente era que quería demasiado a su amigo para perderlo como lo estaba haciendo ahora...intento abrazarlo pero fue imposible.Remus se separo de el enfurecido

-"NO...Si he venido aquí ha sido para que me des una explicación..."-dijo el licántropo conteniendo una gran ira en la mirada...sus manos crispaban ante la posibilidad de golpear el rostro apuesto del animago..-"dame una sola razón para no odiarte.."-dijo con voz quebrada...-"dame un solo motivo para tratar de comprender por que lo has hecho...era nuestro secreto Sirius Black...era nuestro...fuiste el primero...dime por qué..por qué...por qué me has hecho este daño...que no ves que si alguien mas se entera mi vida y la de mi familia estará acabada...no ves que podría vivir mi vida como un fugitivo , sin trabajo y con el horrible pesar de que la gente te tema...que no te mire a los ojos por temor...por asco..."

Remus se fue desvaneciendo a medida que hablaba, cayendo de rodillas al suelo...sirius lloraba desconsolado...se dejo caer apoyado en la muralla al mismo tiempo que su amigo...ya no podía ahogar los gemidos...

-"¿como pudiste hacerme esto...como pudiste?..."Remus murmuraba una y otra ves las mismas palabras...

Por qué, por qué lo había hecho...el mismo se preguntaba...había herido a su amigo...a su compañero..a su concejero...a su hermano...lo había lastimado tanto..y ahora se arrepentía...por qué había contado a Severus Snape su secreto?...por envidia...por egoísmo...por celos...por miedo...¿miedo a que!...a qué...a que mas si no a perderlo...perder a su compañero a su único ...amor...si eso era estaba temeroso de que alguien fuera capaz de arrebatarle el corazón que tanto ansiaba tener solo para él...que tonto había sido...por haber intentado alejarlo de Snape había terminado cavando su propia tumba...tenia que hacer algo...reparar el daño...debía pedir perdón...declararse...las lagrimas de ambos ya no servían...ya no más...

-"Remus yo..."-Intento decir el joven black ...Lupin lo silencio

-" ya no Black...nadie mas arruinara mi mundo...ni tu ...ni nadie...por favor si aun me guardas algo de cariño...intenta guardar todo lo que sabes de mi...pero esto se acabo...no mas moony...no mas merodeador...yo...yo no quiero volver a verte...nunca mas."

Esas palabras se clavaron hondo y profundo en el corazón del pelinegro...¿había oído bien?...realmente lo había perdido? las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-"Por favor"...-rogó- por favor perdóname...fui un estúpido lo reconozco pero por favor no me dejes ...por favor"- lloró...lloró como nunca antes había hecho por alguna persona. Remus se levanto seguido por su ..¿Amigo?...

-"dime por que...solo eso...y te prometo que intentare perdonarte..."

sirius se acerco con sus ojos azules cristalinos por las lagrimas...los clavo en esas obres doradas que lo hacían perder la cabeza y susurro

-" por que te amo...tenia miedo a perderte...y creo que lo he hecho...yo y mis celos"

las lagrimas luchaban por salir pero sirius se contuvo. Remus lo miro pálido...con los ojos abiertos y sus labios entreabiertos susurrando palabras incoherentes.

-"que-qué dijiste?"- pregunto tembloroso.

-"Te amo"- repitió sirius sonrojándose y acercándose, el licántropo no se movió..Dejo caer nuevas lagrimas y de sorpresa le dio una cachetada en el rostro al animago...sirius se sintio terrible...lo había arruinado todo...pero nuevas palabras lo hicieron levantar la vista

-"¿ para eso me has hecho sufrir tanto?...¿para eso has tenido que casi matar a un compañero?..."- sus palabras salían ahogadas..-"¿por que no me lo dijiste antes?...¿por que no pensaste que quizás yo también te amo?..

El corazón de Sirus dio un vuelco de alegría...había oído bien?...¿Remus le correspondía?...

-"oh merlín..." -susurro acercándose al rostro de remus y tomándolo entre sus manos - "OH merlín volvió a susurrar...-"perdóname, perdóname, perdóname"-...remus sonrió con sus ojos llorosos...

-"...te perdono...yo también te amo Sirius"...

Solo eso basto para que sirius acortara la distancia que los separaba para fundirse en su primer beso...y de algo estaba seguro, ese... no seria el último...


End file.
